My Love
by JiHyukJewel
Summary: No summary, just HaeHyuk fict. judul ga nyambung sama cerita/ new author
1. Chapter 1

::::HAEHYUK LOVE::::

Dengan riang HyukJae melangkah, dengan senyum manis yg terus terpancar diwajahnya membuat siapaun yg melihatnya akan ikut tersenyum juga walaupun hari itu cuaca diseoul tidak secerah biasanya bahkan bisa dibilang cuaca hari itu agak mendung. Langkah nya pun terhenti didepan sebuah gedung apartemen yg cukup mewah, pukul 08.55

"belum terlambat,"

gumamnya sambil melihat jam yg berada ditangan kanannya, jangan berpikir bahwa HyukJae tinggal di salah satu apartemen yg ada di gedung itu karna pada kenyataan nya HyukJae adalah orang yg tidak punya. Dengan santai sosok yg diakui banyak orang manis itu memasuki gedung mewah itu, sambil sesekali HyukJae berdecak kagum melihat keindahan dan kemewahan arsitektur bangunan itu.

"HyukJae,"

Merasa ada yg memanggil namanya HyukJae memutar kepaanya kebelakang, tak lama gummy smile –begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya- terkembang diwajah manisna membuat kadar kemanisannya bartambah berkali-kali lipat.

"hyung," ucapnya riang, sosok namja tinggi dengan wajah oriental yg dipanggilnya hyung itu menghampirinya

"kau benar-benar datang rupanya" ucap namja tinggi itu,memeluk sosok manis berambut merah maroon –HyukJae- itu.

"tentu saja hyung mana ungkin aku melepaskan kesempatan yg kau berikan secara Cuma-Cuma ini," ucap HyukJae aetelah melepas pelukan mereka berdua, "terima kasih hyung,"

"Tidak, seharusnya hyung yg berterima kasih karna kau mau menerima pekerjaan ini."

"aku membutuhkan uang lebih hyung, uang dari bekerja di toko bunga Heechul hyung belum lah cukup." Ucap HyukJae sambil tersenyum tipis.

"jadi dimana aku akan bekerja hyung?" HyukJae menatap namja yg sedari tadi diam itu, dengan lembut namja itu –HanKyung- menarik lengan HyukJae agar mengikutinya "kajja,"

::::HAEHYUK LOVE::::

"disini kau akan bekerja," ucap Hankyung sembari membuka pintu salah satu apartemen digedung berlantai 13 itu, dengan santai mereka memasuki apartemen itu. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari itu HyukJae berdecak kagum, bangunan yg tidak kecil tapi tidak terlalu besar itu berhasil membuat nya tak bisa berkata-kata.

"pekerjaan mu cukup ringan, kau hanya perlu memberihkan apartemen ini, membuat sarapan dan makan malam. Apartemen ini milik sepupu ku, atau bisa dibilang boss ku dikantor jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," HyukJae hanya dapat mengangguk setelah mendengarkan penjelasan singkat dari Hankyung, ya pekerjaan nya memang cukup ringan bila dibandingkan dengan bayaran nya yg akan diterima nya nanti.

"ah... baiklah kau bisa memulai pekerjaan mu sekarang, dan ini kartu dan password agar kau bisa masuk ke sini. Aku harus segera kembali kekantor," ucap Hankyung, dia memberikan sebuah kartu dan kertas kepada HyukJaelalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen meninggalkan HyukJae yg masih mematung diam sambil memandang kearah kartu dan kertas yg berisikan password apartemen tempatnya bekerja.

"A-aah Hyung tunggu!" HyukJae segera berlari keluar mengejar Hankyung yg pergi begitu saja, _apa mereka tidak takut aku melakukan hal yg tidak-tidak ya? _pikirnya ketika Hankyung sudah tidak terlihat lagi. HyukJae hanya mengendikan bahu tentang pemikirannya itu, lalu berbalik dan memulai pekerjaannya...

::::HAEHYUK LOVE::::

"kau terlambat hyung,"ucap seorang namja tampan saat seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan wajah oriental –Hankyung- masuk keruangan nya.

"mianhae boss, tadi jalanan macet," ucap Hankyung kepada namja yg tadi memanggilnya Hyung, hankyung mendudukkan dirinya berusaha merileks kan dirinya setelah seharian(?) berada dijalan.

"bagaimana dengan **dia**?" tanyanya kepada Hankyung, hankyung yg mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini pun menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"aku sudah melakukan seperti apa yg kau minta boss," namja tampan itu hanya mengangguk, perlahan dibukannya laci dibawah mejanya dan diambilnya sebuah foto yg menampilkan namja manis yg tengah tersenyum...


	2. Chapter 2 Master?

_Cast and Anything in this story owned by GOD and themselves but the story owned by JiHyukJewel_

_.:._

_.:._

_Cast :_

_Lee HyukJae_

_Lee Donghae_

_Hankyung_

_Heechul_

_And other SJ member_

_Chapter :_

_2 of ?_

_Rated :_

_T _

_Genre :_

_Romance – Family (?)_

_**WARNING!**_

_**Shonen-Ai/ BL (Boys Love), typos, blur plot, no editing, out of character**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I'VE WARN YOU!**_

_**DON'T BASH/ FLAME CHARA/PAIR!**_

_**.:.**_

_**HAPPY RAEDING~~~**_

_ooOoo_

HYUKJAE POV

Senang? Yap begitulah perasaan ku sekarang ini, bagaimana tidak aku mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan upah yg cukup banyak padahal pekerjaan ku terbilang cukup mudah. Hanya menjadi pembantu rumah tangga , baiklah sudah cukup mengenai kenapa aku bahagia sekarang aku harus memulai dari mana untuk memulai pekerjaan ku yg baru ini? Apartemen ini tidak terlalu berantakan tapi tidak rapih juga.

Ummm bagaimana kalo kita berkeliling saja terlebih dahulu? Baiklah, kalau dilihat-lihat apartemen ini hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur, dapur dan mungkin dua kamar mandi, satu kamar mandi didekat dapur dan satu lagi kurasa berada didalam kamar tidur pemilik apartemen ini.

"Aigooo..." mata ku terbelalak kaget saat melihat isi satu-satunya kamar tidur yg ada.

Apa dikamar ini habis ada tsunami? Kacau sekali, buku-buku banyak yg berserakan dilantai,belum lagi pakaian kotor yg berada tidak pada tempatnya yg ku yakini belum dicuci.

"bagaimana bisa pemilik apartemen ini tidur dikamar yg seperti ini?"

"kurasa dimulai dari sini saja," ku angkat pakaian-pakaian kotor ini dan memasukan nya ke kerajang pakaian kotor yg ada dikamar itu.

Aktivitas ku terhenti tatkala mataku tak sengaja menangkap sebuah foto yg terpajang dikamar itu, tiga orang namja yg tengah tersenyum kearah kamera itu merangkul satu sama lain. Yg ku yakini salah satu dari ketiga namja itu adalah Hankyung, sedang kan salah satu dari dua namja lainnya pasti pemilik aptemen ini.

Kening ku berkerut ketika melihat namja yg terakhir, dia berambut ikal dan wajah nya tampak familiar bagiku, aku merasaa bahwa aku pernah melihat wajahnya tapi dimana dan kapan?

"perasaan ku saja atau aku memang pernah melihatanya ya?" aku menggendikkan bahu ku menyerah ketika tak menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang dimana aku melihat namja ini.

Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Hankyung hyung dia adalah kekasih Heechul hyung, heechul hyung sendiri dia boss ditoko bunga dimana aku bekerja tapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti Hyung ku sendiri. Aku mengenal mereka berdua dulu saata aku masih berada dipanti asuhan, keduanya sering berkunjung karena perusahaan dimana Hankyung hyung bekerja adalah Donatur tetap di panti.

Baiklah daripada menangis karna merindukan panti dimana aku dibesarkan,lebih baik aku melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan ku. Kukembalikan lagi foto tadi ke tempat semula, lalu mulai melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan ku.

HYUKJAE POV END

.::MY LOVE::.

AUTHOR POV

Donghae merebahkan tubuh nya yg letih disofa yg berada diruang tengah apartemen nya, tubuhnya sudah terlalu letih untuk hanya sekedar berjalan dan masuk kekamar nya dan tidur ditempat tidurnya yg empuk.

Namja tampan itu melirik jam yg ada diruangan itu 22.30 biasanya dia pulang lebih larut dari hari ini, entah bagaimana Donghae bisa hidup seperti ini. Hidupnya begitu monoton, seakan-akan dia hidup hanya untuk bekerja. Belum lagi pribadi nya yg dingin, dia hanya akan bicara seperlunya bahkan tersenyum pun jarang, sekalipun tersenyum dia hanya akan menampilkan senyum tipis.

Sungguh sebenarnya Donhae tak mau seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, didikan orang tuanya lah yg membuat dirinya menjadi oarng yg dingin dan kaku seperti sekarang. Berbeda dengan kedua sepupu Donghae yg bisa hidup sesuai keinginan mereka, tetapi kedua sepupunya tetaplah harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yg mereka perbuat.

Berbeda dengan Donghae, sedari kecil dia sudah harus belajar dengan tekun. Donghae harus terus belajar dikamar nya dengan guru privatnya disaat anak-anak seusianya bermain dengan cerria diluar rumah mereka, itulah yg menyebabkan Donghae menjadi pribadi yg dingin dan kaku dihadapan semua orang kecuali kedua sepupunya tentu saja.

"huh?" kening Donghae berkerut ketika melihat kamar nya yg sudah rapih dan bersih padahal tadi saat dirinya berangkat bekerja kamarnya sangat lah berantakan.

'_ah mungkin pembantu yg dipilih si cho itu sudah mulai bekerja,' _ Donghae hanya mengendikan bahunya tak peduli atas pemikirannya itu.

Setidaknya malam ini dirinya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa harus merasa tidak nyaman arena barang-barang nya yg beserakan sembarangan.

Ingin rasaanya Donghae langsung merebahkan tubuhnya, tapi ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tubuhnya yg lengket karena keringat, mengingat seharian ini dia bekerjabelum lagi diriya yg belum makan malam. Donghae memilih untuk mandi terlebih dahulu lalu makan dan pergi tidur.

"umm, pasti pembantu yg kyu kirimkan itu seorang yeoja. Dilihat dari rapihnya dia mebereskan apartemen dan juga masakannya yg enak," Donghae bermonolog ria dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Setelah keluar dari kamar dan selesai dari acara bersih-bersih pada tubuhnya, Donghae keluar dari kamar nya untuk mencari makanan. Tadinya Donghae akan menelpon restoran cepat saji, tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu dimeja makan, ternyata selain membereskan apartemen nya pembantu baru nya juga membuat makanan untuk dirinya.

Walaupun makanan nya sudah dingin Donghae tetap menikmatinya, terlalu repot dan lama jika harus memanaskannya terlebih dahulu, perutnya sudah tidak dapat diajak berkompromi.

"haaaah.. kenyangnya," Donghae merenggangkan tubuh nya.

Lalu mulai melangkah kan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Direbahkannya tubuh atletisnya, matanya menerawang kearah langit-langit,

"aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orang itu, ah mungkin besok pagi aku bisa melihatnya."

Matanya tak lepas dari langit-langit kamarnya mencoba membayangkan seperti apa pembantu rumah tangga yg dikirim Kyuhyun –sepupu Donghae- untuk mengurusnya. Apa kah seorang ahjumma? Atau seorang yeoja muda?

'_ah sudahlah kenapa aku sibuk memikirkan orang yg bahkan belum kutemui sekalipun?'_ Donghae lalu memilih untuk tidur, dan mulai menutup matanya.

.::MY LOVE::.

Matahari mulain meninggi, semua orang di seoul sudah memulai aktivitas pagi mereka. Jalan- jaln sudah mulai ramai oleh berbagiai kendaraan dan pejalan kaki, sedangkan dirumah-rumah para ibu sudah sibuk memasak dan berteriak memanggil aanak mereka agar segera bangun.

Tapi tidak dengan apartemen Donghae, tentu saja dia tinggal sendirian disini. Sudah sejak beberapamenit yg lalu Donghae terbangun tapi Donghae belum melakukan apapun selain menggulingkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri.

Entah kenapa dirinya begitu gugup saat memikirkan bahwa hari ini kemungkinan dia akan bertemu dengan orang itu, padahal biasanya Donghae tidak seperti ini. _Sebenarnya siapa orang ini hingga mampu membuat seorang Lee Donghae menjadi seperti ini? _Begitulah pikirnya.

DEG

Tubuh Donghae menegang tatkala dirinya mendengar suara dari luar kamarnya, '_apa dia sudah datang?' _Donghae bangun dari tidur nya perasaan gugupnya makin menjadi saat dirinya mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dengan perlahan Donghae keluar dari kamar nya, matanya menangkap(?) seseorang yg membelakanginya dan Donghae yakin jika namja itu adal- tunggu dulu kau bilang apa? namja? NAMJA?

Donghae mengucek matanya lalu membuka matanya lebar- lebar memastikan bahwa dia tidak berhalusinasi, tapi seberapa banyak pun Donghae mengucek matanya dan membuka matanya kembali orang itu tetaplah sama.

Orang yg membelakanginya tidaklah mungkinseorang perempuan, mana ada perempuan dengan rambut sependek itu. Tapi postur tubuhnya seperti perempuan pinggang nya yg ramping, kakinya yg jenjang dan kulitnya yg putih mulus.

"Tuan?" Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya tentang sosok yg ada dihadapannya- eh? Sejak kapan namja itu didepan Donghae? Mungkin Donghae terlalu asik melamun jadi dia tidak sadar jika namja itu sudah melihatnya dan berdiri dihadapannya sedari tadi.

"Tuan? Gwaechanayo?" HyukJae –namja yg berada dihadapan Donghae- melambai-lambaikan tangannya dihadapan wajah Donghae.

"A-ah ne?"

"Tuan baik-baik saja?" HyukJae memiring kan sedikit kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat sangat manis _'dia manis sekali,'_ Donghae menggekengkan kepala nya atas pemikiran nya itu.

Sementara HyukJae kebingungan melihat 'Tuan' nya itu menggelengkan kepala nya sendir,

"Tuan sakit?" tanya HyukJae dengan wajah polosnya

"Aniya, aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau orang yg dikirim oleh Cho KyuHyun?" oh HyukJae merinding mendengar suara merdu namun dingin milik Donghae, ah sepertinya Donghae kemmbali menjadi dirinya lagi sekarang.

"Ne. Tuan," HyukJae mengangguk imut, membuat siapa saja yg melihatnya ingin memakannya .

"jangan panggil aku Tuan. Aku tidak suka,"

"lalu aku harus memanggil mu apa? Ah iya aku juga belum tau nama Tuan," HyukJae mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membuat nya terlihat seperti anak kecil yg polos /

"Donghae, nama ku Lee Donghae. Siapa nama mu dan berapa umur mu?" entah kenapa sekarang Donghae begitu penasaran dengan namja manis dihadapannya. Walaupun begitu ekspresi nya tetaplah datar.

"HyukJae, Lee HyukJae. Umurku 20 tahun, Tuan." HyukJae menunduk takut ketika Donghae menatap tajam dirinya.

"Hyung, panggil aku hyung kau lebih muda dari ku." Ujar Donghae, Donghae membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan menuju kamar nya. Sementara HyukJae kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah pintu kamar Donghae.

TBC

A/N:

Anyeong (^_^)/ mianhae jika lanjutan nya tidak memuaskan dan pendek, JiHyuk nya lagi frustasi karena lappynya di monopoli sama eonni JiHyuk terus #kokjadicurhat?

JiHyuk juga mau ngucapin makasih buat yg ngeriview 'MY LOVE' sama 'JEWEL'

Sekali lagi makasih *bow*

Balesan riview:

YeHyuk EunHae : 'mata-mata'? kkk~ makasih ne

pumpkinsparkyumin : iya, Hyukkie kerja ditempatnya Hae. Makasih, ne

sullhaehyuk : Aaaammiin :D semoga ga jadi ngebosenin. Kejawab kan pertanyaannya? Untuk rated M xD aduh kayaknya belom deh :D JiHyuk masih dibawah umur #plakk kalau bacanya sih JiHyuk mau #plakplak

melo : makasih neh dah mau baca

nurul. : ada apa ya sama HaeHyuk? #plak xD makasih dah mau baca

myfishychovy : mianhae kalo pendek hehehehehe, makasih dah mau baca

AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks : aku juga baca kok ff yg kamu maksud xD dan emang inspirasi dari situ hehehehehe :D

Amandhharu0522 : ga ada apa-apa kok hehehehe makasih

Lee minji elf : makasih ne

Lyndaariezz : kkkkk disini kejawab kan? Dan ternyata bukan Donghae :D

Makasih sekali lagi JiHyuk ucapin makasih :D udah mau ngeluangin waktu nge baca ff ini. Anyeong *bow*


End file.
